


Annoying Unknown (Part one)

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger Drabbles [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: Anonymous shouted: Can you do a headcanon or whatever it's called about the MC spamming Saeran messages until he replies? I just played the April fools DLC and thought it was funny that you had the option to say "why did you never answer me after the prologue, unknown?" LolA/N: Sorry Saeran, babe, time to be annoyedwow okay this is horrible and im sorry like i had an idea for it and the idea just.. flew right out of the fucking window idk what happened but i hope??? this makes you laugh even a little bit





	1. Annoying Unknown (Part one)

It had been 5 days since some mysterious guy texted you and coaxed you into this apartment- practically slapping you in the middle of this group who keep calling themselves the RFA. They seemed to be on edge and wary of you, which is understandable- but you couldn’t answer their questions. They wanted to know where you came from, what you wanted, but you couldn’t give any answers, hell, you couldn’t get any answers of your own!

There was only one text. One from this ‘Unknown’ person, who basically said the fun would start now. But what fun? What did they want from you? What did they expect you to do here, with these people… surely they didn’t lure you here just so you could make new friends and suddenly do charity work.

You’ve had enough, it was time to get some answers.

You picked up your phone, scrolling through the messages to find Unknown’s at the bottom.

The last text was from you, moments after being thrown into a RFA chat room, asking who the hell he was. Wow, MC, you’re really trusting, aren’t you. Sure, going to some strangers apartment and breaking in, what a good idea. You were starting to think that picture he sent you was fake, too. Taking a deep breath, you braced yourself to text him, not giving up until you got an answer. Hovering your thumbs over the keyboard, you decided to approach this casually.

“Don’t leave me on read you bitch”

Smooth, MC, real smooth. So casual, good job.

“I didn’t mean to call you bitch, autocorrect”

Nice save!

“Sooo… what’s up?”

You waited about an hour with still no response, but you didn’t let that discourage you.

“Anyway, so I had a sandwich today, that was pretty good. You ate, right?”

“Even if you only had a snack, that’s good too.”

“I like sandwiches. Do you like sandwiches?”

Another few hours went by with no reply and now you were just angry.

“Okay, I’m not playing anymore. Who are you?”

“Why am I here?”

“What do you want from me?”

“Who’s apartment is this! Is it yours? Am I going to find your clothes in this closet?”

“…am… am I going to find a body in this closet?”

A few of the members were in a chat room, you decided to break and talk with them. Maybe you’d come back to some texts!

No new messages

Son of a bitch.

It was time to up your game. What could you do? What would catch this guys attention?

You found a ton of text messages you could copy and paste- making sure they were full of emojis and sexual innuendos, like those holiday ones that go around.

Nothing? It’s been a whole day now- what was his problem? Professional at leaving you on read? Fine- you’ll just have to rest tonight and try again tomorrow.

For the next few days, you spent all of your free time texting Unknown a bunch of random things you’ve thought of, as if his texts were your diary. You even sent him the entire Bee Movie script- 27 times! Nothing! No messages! Nothing at all!

You took to writing down every swear word you knew. Anything you could call him- you did. Anything nice you could compliment him on, you did. Anything you could possibly imagine to ask randomly, you did.

“Do you think cats have feelings?”

“Woah, bitch, wait, do you think pigeons get sad because they don’t have ears?”

“Do pigeons listen to Metallica?”

Finally, you gave up- this was your last resort.

“H”

“E”

“Y”

“U” “N” “K” “N” “O” “W” “N”

Suddenly, your phone lit up with a call- you didn’t hesitate to hit answer.

“Oh my GOD, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU. DAYS. IT’S BEEN DAYS. YOU HAVE TEXTED ME UTTER NONSENSE FOR DAYS. What is wrong with you? What do you want?! What the fuck is your problem?! I wish I could turn my phone off just to fucking ignore you, but I can’t! I have to deal with message after message from you! I wish I could block your number but I fucking CAN’T! Text me again and I swear to GOD I will come over there, and it will be the last thing you ever do!”

After his rant, he hung up the phone and you sat in the middle of the bed, staring into space. You didn’t get any of the answers you wanted, but at least now you knew he got your messages in the first place. About ten minutes later, you snapped out of your trance and looked down at your phone.

“Hey Unknown, you’ve got a nice voice”

“I’m going to fucking end you.”


	2. Annoying Unknown (Part two)

It had been a week since you turned up in this apartment, and a handful of days since you interacted with this Unknown character.

The last message exchanged between the two of you was the simple, threatening text that he sent you.

**_“I’m going to fucking end you.”_ **

You were satisfied with getting some sort of response, no matter how angry he was by the flurry of messages- was there a need to interact anymore?

You lost yourself within the 1’s and 0’s that was the RFA’s group chat. Checking in on your friends at all hours of the day, helping them through the inconveniences in their lives, gaining their trust and friendship all while trying to plan the best charity party that you could! You figured texting Unknown again would be useless- you would just be met with more threats. Deep down, you felt a little guilty about not talking to him, after all, you did spend a lot of your day texting him just a few days ago. Actually, you found yourself thinking about him when your mind wonders- you have to stop your hand from instinctively sending him a text full of nonsense.

-

He constantly checks his phone.

’Where is this little shit?’ he thought to himself.

Didn’t want to admit it, but he actually missed the sound of his phone vibrating on his desk almost non-stop. The slight buzz that travels through to his fingertips had gotten familiar- now his hands simply felt… numb.

Sure, you sent utter nonsense and honestly just seeing your name pop up on his screen was utterly annoying… but it feels different now.

When you weren’t sending dumb copy and paste type of texts, you genuinely asked him questions about who he was, or how he was doing- nobody does that for him.

He opens the messages between the two of you- was he too harsh? Seeing the interactions between you and the rest of the RFA.. to say he was jealous would be an understatement. You’re wasting your time trying to befriend these idiots? What about him? Didn’t you want to get close to him instead? Yes, he wanted you on the inside for intel but not if it meant watching you leave him for one of those fools.

Persistently typing and erasing messages. Never knows what to say, or when to send it. His thumb hovers over the enter button- he can’t do it.

You’re so happy when you talk to the others.

Why should he ruin it?

He can’t work. All that runs through his mind is you. What are you doing, what are you thinking, what are you feeling?

The rare times he lays in bed, his eyes are glued to the ceiling while he thinks about you. One hand clutches his chest- the pounding of his heart and the odd feeling in his abdomen throws him off. The other hand grips his phone as he stares at your name- hoping a new message will pop up.

Sends subtle messages through the encryption of the group chat. Messes with other’s messages in hopes that he can reach you enough for you to contact him. He couldn’t reach out to you first- ’It’s too desperate,’ he convinced himself, ’They wouldn’t want you.’

-

Days, weeks, months went by. You never texted him- he never texted you.

Christmas was drawing near and you were concerned for Unknown. Your friends had plans, you were helping with a holiday charity event, but what about him? What would he be doing?

Is he going to be lonely? Is he going to celebrate it at all?

Considering he was a hacker of some sort, you chewed the inside of your cheek- of course he wasn’t going to celebrate. Would anyone even wish him a Merry Christmas? Maybe you should text him.

Your thumbs hovered over your keyboard as your eyes bore into the blank photo that was his contact picture. You would give anything to know what he looked like beyond the screen- you wanted to hear his voice again. With a sigh, you locked your phone.

Maybe he didn’t want to be bothered around such a vulnerable time.

-

If he stares hard enough at your messages, maybe he could convince himself to text you.

He spent hours decorating the room to be festive- another couple of hours picking an outfit for not only himself, but for you.

He wanted to see you- he was going to see you.

With a deep breath, he musters all the courage he can to type out a message.

_“It’s been a while. Do you remember me? I’d be pretty disappointed if you don’t.”_

Send. Good. He got the conversation started- he overcame the first obstacle.

_“I’ve been wondering how you were doing. What could they be doing in that tiny room…?”_

A genuine question. He’d spend countless hours imagining all the different things you could have been doing- some of them he would be far too embarrassed to wonder out loud.

_“How was it?”_

Elaborate Saeran, elaborate!

_“Texting me… and calling me…”_

His heart was racing. He almost dropped his phone- his hands shook with anticipation and anxiety, he couldn’t tell the two apart anymore.

-

You felt your phone buzz, a gasp escaping your lips when you see the bold name that popped up on your screen.

Another buzz- Unknown was sending message after message.

A part of you was relieved to hear from him- that meant he was alright, he was alive. Your heart leap out of your chest, leaving you confused but beyond ecstatic to get the chance to talk to him.

Typing and deleting several drafts of messages, you couldn’t focus on your words. What did you want to say? What did you want to ask? How should you respond?

Your eyes closed when you threw your head back, hoping to clear your mind and set your thoughts back on track.

The phone buzzed.

The screen lit up.

**_“Do you want to see me?”_ **


	3. Annoying Unknown (Part three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I /HEAVILY/ just……. rewrote the Christmas DLC I did a lot of research to get it as close as possible please do not kill me if its wrong askjdhflkjshdf

Your heart felt like it was going to leap right out of your chest.

On the screen read the message.

_**“Do you want to see me?”** _

It had been sitting there for quite a few minutes. You weren’t sure how to respond- you were known for your extreme curiosity, and you just couldn’t shake the butterflies you had in your chest every time you thought about him. Was it the thrill of the mystery? Or was it something else that had caught your attention? You glance back down to the message- surely he was waiting for your reply.

_“Yes. I want to know who you are.”_

Almost instantaneously your phone buzzed once, twice, three times.

_“We can take our time getting to know each other. Be patient._

_I have a lot of questions too…_

_By the time we’re familiar with each other, a lot of things would have changed.”_

You cast your phone aside, taking a moment to collect your thoughts. You agreed to help Jaehee and Yoosung with the holiday charity fundraiser- you didn’t have time to think and analyze what he means. Maybe calling one of them would distract you.

Late into the night, you woke up to a call. Without checking the caller id, you were greeted with an odd voice. They were singing ‘Merry Christmas’ to you, though you weren’t going to lie- it was creepy sounding. Nervous, and slightly off-kilter laughter rang out afterwards.

“Should I call myself the Santa Claus watching over you? I’m always thinking about when I should bring you my present.”

You realized it was Unknown- a slight smile graced your lips as you decided to be a smartass.

“Your present, huh? Sounds dirty. Are you going to wear a nice red suit too?”

“Shut up.”

The two of you spoke for a few moments- you tried your best to pry any information you could out of him, getting the sense he was doing the exact same thing to you. He wrapped up the phone call before you could get anything out of him, however.

“Merry Christmas~! Be patient and wait for the day… you come to be by my side. Alright?”

You found it hard to sleep that night. You had work to do the next day, you couldn’t let him get the best of you.

Going about your day as normal, you found yourself checking your phone every so often, waiting for a text from Unknown. So much for not letting him get to you, MC. When your phone buzzed, you were pulling it out of your pocket as quickly as possible to see if it was him- you would audibly sigh when it wasn’t, though you caught yourself most of the time and felt a little guilty about it. You decided to wait until your phone lit up on its own to check it the next time.

_“I don’t think he’s letting the security system out of sight right now. He’s blocking my access as we speak.”_

Squinting at the screen, two more messages popped up.

_“He just needs to look away from this app for one second, just one second. In order to do that, I have to get him when he’s distracted… when he lets his guard down…_

_Yes, around the time the event ends will do.”_

_You sucked in a deep breath- at the back of your mind, you knew what was coming next._

_“Could you tell me when that event ends? If I know that, I’ll be able to reach you.”_

Chewing on your bottom lip, your thumbs danced over your keyboard. Do you tell him the truth? Do you lie to him? Deep down, you knew you didn’t want to lie to him- you wanted to see him, give him company on Christmas. But, would telling him put your friends in danger?

_“It ends at 9. I’ll be waiting. You said you’d come find me soon.”_

_“Yes, that’s what I said at the beginning._

_'It should be fun from now on. enjoy your time with the members. I’ll go find you soon.’_

_You remembered._

_I’m liking you more and more. I’ll show you more fun than you ever had with those people. I guarantee it.”_

Your heart felt like it was going to leap out of your throat, you had to do a few breathing exercises just to catch your breath before you passed out. You did it- you told him. Was it the right idea? Maybe it won’t have any affect and he was just testing you. Yeah… maybe he was just trying to test your loyalty.

He messaged you again. He brought up what 'he’ would think about it all- about you telling Unknown everything, how he would feel about working so hard to build a tower around you and how his face was going to look when it came crashing down. 'He’? He must have meant Seven… right? He’s the one who had worked so hard to watch the code of the messenger ever since you joined the RFA. But why does he dislike the red head so much? He had a point- how would Seven feel? Did you betray your friends? You just wanted answers! You wanted to know why you felt the way that you did about this mysterious person beyond the sea of 1’s and 0’s.

The night was upon you far too quickly.

There you stood, meeting both Jaehee and Yoosung face to face for the first time. You were overcome with joy, of course! You finally got to meet your friends, and on one of the biggest holidays as well! It felt like you were visiting family rather than meeting for the first time. The three of you were running around constantly, greeting guests, keeping the donations straight- you almost didn’t notice when Jumin arrived; Zen and V made their appearances not long afterwards. You made note to mention that perhaps Seven didn’t show because he had bad memories associated with the holiday- you got that feeling from him when you spoke to him earlier in the day. You kept it to yourself that you got that feeling from Unknown as well. Amongst your greetings, the groups attention was drawn to the large screen where the donations were being presented. An image of fireworks appeared, spelling out 'RFA’, followed by smaller cat-shaped fireworks- you smiled to yourself, Seven made his presence with his friends known in the best way that he could.

You found your smile wavering, however. The event was ending and you hadn’t heard a word from Unknown- was he truly going to meet you? Was giving him information the wrong thing to do? As Driver Kim took you as close as he could to the apartment, you stared at your hands- did you cause trouble for Seven? You just knew in your heart that you wanted to make everyone happy if you could- even Unknown. Walking the rest of the way back, your mind was swimming with thoughts- you stood up straight, puffing your chest out in confidence. Nothing bad happened to the event, everything was fine! Unknown didn’t seem to truly want to see you- so everything from the past day or so would be okay, you’d push it past you.

You closed the apartment door softly behind you, ready to jump into bed and just relax the rest of the night. On the other side of the room, you hear an excited voice.

“Merry Christmas!”

Your eyes grew wide as you slowly turned your head to the owner of the voice.

“You really thought this place would be empty?”

Your wide, confused, and seemingly empty eyes stared at the man in front of you- you couldn’t find the correct way to respond to him.

“Hello… know who I am?”

It finally registered who you were looking at. He stood tall, a soft smile on his face. Dawning a red shirt and dark pants, what seemed like a choker of sorts around his neck, a leather jacket hanging off of one shoulder to proudly display an… interesting tattoo. Shaggy white hair with soft pink tips fell in front of his eyes.

“Merry Christmas!” he chirped again, “I hope this was the happiest day of your life… hahah… hahaha…”

Your voice found its way home, “You are…!”

His smile grew into more of a smug look than the softer one from before. His eyes were a bright shade of blue. “For some reason, they strengthened the security two, three times…” His head titled, the smile only getting more smug as he spoke. “Still, I was able to find a flaw in the system thanks to the information you provided.” In the blink of an eye, the gentle smile was back, “Thank you for your cooperation.”

He stepped closer to you, leaning in to your face- his eyes now seemed dark, like they were harbouring indecent thoughts behind them. Even his smile seemed to have dark intentions.

“Just admit it. You like me.”

His finger ever so slightly grazed your cheekbone, dragging down to hook underneath your chin to tilt your face up at him.

“Or were you just being nice and answering my questions?”

A quick squeeze of your chin and his face was even closer. You could smell the leather of his coat, a hint of chocolate and.. flowers? The sinister look on his face only seemed to grow with each passing second.

“…Say that you did it because you like me. Hmm?”

With a soft nod, he retracted both his face and his hand, face now bright.

“Then I’ll make this an unforgettable Christmas for you…”

You felt his gaze drag from your head to your toes, unable to read his thoughts. The corners of his mouth tugged downwards, he actually seemed concerned for a moment.

“Why are you trembling?”

Looking down at your hand, you realize he was right. All at once, your body shook- yet in your mind you didn’t feel scared. Your heart was racing, sure- but was it out of fear? Or out of nervousness?

“Are you scared of me?” Your eyes snapped back at Unknown, shaking your head no. “Are you scared… of what might happen?” That smirk of his returned, “You shouldn’t have contacted me if you’re scared of me. You were the bold one.” His head tilted again. You noticed his body language- he was just as nervous in this situation as you were, he was just better at faking confidence, and he took it very seriously.

“Be honest with me…” he started again, “You like me right? Hahaha…” His eyebrows drew together, the smirk growing wicked, “You want to spend Christmas with me…”

In a snap his eyes are closed- his face actually looks gentle. Your heart and your stomach keep flipping back and forth. Maybe there’s more to Unknown than the evil, scary hacker front he puts up. Maybe he’s gentle deep down and didn’t know how to let it show- you wanted to know.

“Let me tell you about the Christmas I picture in my head,” He smiled, eyes still closed. “I’m sure you’ll end up loving it. Santa…” he opened an eye to look at you, “You know, that man named Santa. That old man in a red suit. That bastard who says he’ll only give presents to nice children. He’s actually just a pathetic character adults made up to control their children.” Ouch- you were right, Unknown must not have good memories associated with Christmas. His eye closed again, but only for a moment. “But people all over the world are so naive and still believe it to be true… Millions of children are being fooled by adults.” His wicked look returned as his eyes bore into your own, “Why are only nice children treated specially? Isn’t that strange? There are so many bad people like me all over the world too… So bad people should just feel guilty on this day?” His face softened- but not by much. Just enough to dignify that he was slightly more calm than he was a moment ago. “If I could create my own Christmas, I’d get rid of that Santa. Instead… I’ll find all the adults who made me feel guilty…” His lips turned up into a twisted grin, his tongue gliding over his top row of teeth, “And get my revenge.”

One step, two steps, three steps and you were face to face with him once again. His hands wrapped around your arms firmly- but in no way harming, as if he just wanted to get his point across to you.

“And bad children like you,” he paused to tilt his head, his eyes lingering on your lips before snapping back up to your eyes, “and me… will get our presents.” Leaning closer to your lips, you could feel his warm breath brush across your face, “Aren’t you excited about what presents you’ll get? Haha, it’s too late to run away-” His lips ever so gently rested upon yours as he spoke.

“I’ll show you what real happiness is.”

You kept looking from his lips to his eyes, like he had done to you. Should you lean into him? Your heart desperately wanted to.

“I bet… if you’re invited to my Christmas, it will be so sweet that you never want to return to reality…” he smirked- he could see the gears in your head debating what you should do. He wanted so desperately to kiss you as well, but his heart felt like it was going to burst at any given moment. He let go of your arms, stepping backward to create distance between the two of you. “That place has no naughty children, no guilt, only true Christmas…” He run a hand through his hair, laughing to himself softly before letting it grow louder- he wanted to cover the pounding in his chest and butterflies in his gut with the laughter. He wanted to drown out these… peculiar feelings.

“Hahaha…hahahahaha……hahahahaha!”

He hung his head, looking up at you through his hair, the corner of his mouth turning up meticulously.

“Let’s go, princess.”


End file.
